


Lover Boy

by CaliberRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Messing Around, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: Natasha has been dreaming about Bucky, and wonders if he has as well about her. She puts her theory to the test.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still off for another two weeks and this fanfic seems rushed, but I hope you like it! Any feedback is welcomed!

Natasha’s body moved under his, his penis grinding against her most private part. She let out a breathless moan and gripped at his strong shoulders. He moved his lips to her neck, biting softly.

“I want you so badly,” he whispered against her skin. Natasha could only nod, she didn’t trust her voice. He was inside her then and she rocked her hips against his. He groaned and one of his hands gripped her hip. 

“Harder,” she hissed, curling her legs around his waist. He complied, his thrusts becoming rougher. Natasha bit back a moan and tilted her head up to his. She didn’t dare open her eyes, for she feared if she did this dream would end. 

“You haven’t got the slightest idea what you do to me,” he said, huskily. She ran her hand down his right arm to grip his hand on her hip. Her left hand went down to her vagina and she began to rub her clit. He slid in and out of her easily, she was soaked. Natasha bucked up against him before kissing him again. He bit her lower lip, tugging on it between his teeth. 

“Fuck,” she panted against his mouth. He bit down harder and she tasted blood. He just continued to suck on her lip, completely unphased. Natasha began to shake against him, nearing her end.

“Natasha,” he called out as he shook her. “Natasha?”

“Hmm?” Her eyes reluctantly fluttered open and she looked up into the face of Steve. Natasha sat up, looking around.

“Are you okay? You were shaking,” he said.

“I’m fine, Steve.” She let out a breath. Steve placed a hand to her head and she realized she was sweating profusely.

“You’re warm, you might have a fever. Do you-” he cut off as she held up a hand.

“I’m fine, Steve, really. You can go back to bed.” Natasha gave him a smile. Steve seemed hesitant to go, but finally he nodded and left. Natasha lay back against her pillow and sighed. She had been close, so close to her release. She grumbled to herself and got off the mattress. She changed into clothes that were less wet, before going back to bed.

******

When morning came she ventured out to the kitchen for something to eat. Bruce and Steve sat at the table talking while Bucky poured himself a glass of orange juice. Natasha went over to the fridge and opened it. Bucky didn’t acknowledge her; he sipped his juice. She pulled a banana from the fridge and a cup from the cupboard. 

“Are you done with that?” She asked Bucky.

“Huh?” He looked at her and she pointed to the orange juice jug. He handed it over and she poured herself a glass. She placed the jug back on the counter before crossing the room and sitting in an arm chair. Natasha set her glass on the coffee table and peeled open the top of her banana. She began to eat it; halfway through she realized that she could feel eyes on her. She looked at Steve and Bruce but they were still caught up in a conversation. Her eyes went further and found that Bucky was the one watching her. He wasn’t even being subtle about it. He leaned back against the counter and sipped his juice, eyes on her. Natasha took another bite of her banana, eyes locked with his. Was he finally remembering who she was? She swallowed the mouthful of fruit and tipped her head up. Bucky looked away and went into his room. A moment later there was a sound of running water. Natasha raised her brows and chuckled softly before shaking her head. She continued to eat her breakfast.

*****

Natasha eyed Bucky from across the room, Steve and Banner had left earlier in the day to pick up groceries and run other errands. Steve had told her to watch Bucky and that’s what she was doing; but honestly she wanted to do more than watch him. Bucky ran a hand though his hair, he could feel Natasha’s eyes on him. He wished the ground under would open up and swallow him whole.

Natasha walked around the counter to stand beside him, “How’d you sleep?” She asked, watching him.

“Fine,” he muttered. With her eyes on him, it’s hard to keep a straight face. He can already feel his restraint breaking.

“And your shower this morning, how was that?” Natasha had to ask, because she knows he took longer this morning than the other mornings. She knew something had to have happened. Steve had gone in at one point, but she was sure that had been nothing.

“It was good, great even.” He forced himself to give here an easy smile, downplaying what he was feeling for her at this right moment.

“And you’ve been sleeping well? No nightmares about Hydra.” She could tell that she was being weird, but she couldn’t help the way she felt being this close to him. After having multiple wet dreams about him, seeing him with clothes on was starting to confuse her brain. That only left one answer: she needed to get him out of those clothes.

“Why do you ask?” He wondered, sipping from his glass of juice.

“I care, if that’s so hard to believe.” She chuckled softly. She really did care about him.

“Yes, it is hard to believe.” He let out his own nervous chuckle. “I’ve tried to kill you numerous times; why would you even think about me?”

That was a good question. Why was she even thinking about him? His words were true; but the way he looked at her, told her a different story. “I’ve had a change of heart,” Natasha spoke with a slight shrug. 

“Alright...” he answered, sipping from his juice once again.

“So... dreams?” She slid in again, asking casually.

“Sometimes.” He shrugged, still a bit confused as to why she was asking.

“About Hydra?” She asked.

“About other things too.” He cursed under his breath as he let the confession slip. He needed to get out of there before he said too much.

“Like people?” Natasha wondered. He just stared at her, unblinking. “Like who?” She asked. No reply from him had been all the confirmation she needed.

“I have to go bow,” Bucky announced before leaving the room. His erection hidden under his baggy jeans as he fled. 

Natasha frowned a bit to herself, but didn’t follow him. She just went over to the sink and washed the remainder of the dishes before going back to her room.

*******

It was nearly two in the morning when there was a hesitant knock on Natasha’s door. She got up and crossed the room, before opening it to reveal a sleepily looking Bucky Barnes.

“Isn’t this a pleasant-” she was cut off by his mouth pressing against hers. Natasha automatically slid her hands into his long brown licks, giving them a soft tug to deepen the kiss. 

“You think you could just tease me earlier and not get away with it?” He questioned as he pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the side.

“Tease you?” Nat went back over their conversation in her mind, “Nope. I don’t recall any teasing.”

“Not verbally.” Bucky shook his head and stripped his shirt off of his body. Bare-chested now, he pulled her back against him. “But looking the way you do.” He growled softly, “Should be illegal.” 

Natasha grinned, biting her lip. She wore a black silky nightgown under her robe, and nothing else. She loved the feeling of him running his hands over her curves and ass, it was exhilarating.

“I feel like I’m dreaming,” she admitted, with a light laugh.

“If anything, it’s my dream.” Bucky lifted Nat before placing her down on her bed.

“Oh, how so?” She asked, curiously.

“I’ve been dreaming about you non-stop ever since Steve brought us all together; it was kind of getting ridiculous, to be honest. I don’t know how many times I’ve had to hold myself back from just grabbing and taking you right there on the kitchen table in front of everyone else.” Bucky smirked and she felt herself grow hot under the intense gaze.

“Then I’ll blame the dreams on Steve,” she teased.

“I’ll gladly thank him.” Bucky lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing the skin gently. He scaled her body, kissing down over her collarbone, stomach and then stopping near her pelvic area. He slowly slid up her nightgown and was met with the sight of red curls. He grinned up at her and she blushed once more at the look in his eyes. Bucky inhaled her sweet scent before sucking on two of his metal fingers and pushing them inside of her. Natasha cries out, feeling the cool and wet metal enter her. He Batam to move his fingers in and out of her, quickly before pressing his lips to her clit, sucking.

“Fuck, Barnes,” she moaned out, rocking her hips. She had to punch herself, just in case. She still couldn’t believe that this was happening; she still believed that this was all just another dream.

“Yes, how may I help you?” He smirked up at her. Before she could answer, he curled his fingers up inside of her at the same moment as he twirled his tongue around her clit. Natasha was sure she felt a handful of brain cells die as he did that; because she sputtered gibberish before growing quiet.

“Please,” she managed to get out. “I need more.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Bucky didn’t need to be asked twice. He slid up between her legs, pressing his full nine inched length inside of her. Natasha cried out, but it was partly muffled by his mouth returning to hers. “Steve and Banner are in the other room,” he reminded her as he pulled back a bit. He rocked against her, sliding out and in with just one moment. 

“Oh right,” Natasha whispered. She had completely forgotten about the other two men that they were living with. And she forgot about them once again as soon as Barnes started pounding inside of her. “Fuck, fuck.” She moaned, bucking her hips against his.

“You’re so tight, baby,” he murmured out, gripping at her hips. “So tight, just for me baby, just for me.” Normally Natasha didn’t like pet names, but his dirty talk was turning her on further. “You like that?” Bucky asked. “You like the way I fill you up so good?” He grunted softly, continuing to thrust deep inside of her.

“Yes, I do,” she said, shortly. Natasha could no longer focus, because the truth was he was filling her up so good. Great even. So great, that she was losing her ability to speak. Bucky kisses her against, grinding his cock up inside of her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered against her lips. “So good to be baby, so good.” He fucked her harder, and her brain almost exploded.

“Please, I need to cum. Make me cum, Bucky,” she whimpered out, bucking her hips quickly. 

“Oh God, baby. Hearing you beg makes this so much more intoxicating.” He groaned, reaching down between them to rub her clit.

“Just like that,” she said, nodding to partially herself. Natasha bucked her hips faster, “Please, I’m- I’m almost there.”

“God, baby, you’re perfect. Come on, cum on my cock, you can cum baby,” his words were the last push she needed to get there. Natasha‘s cry out is muffled by his lips again and he swallowed the moans of pleasure she let out as she reached her climax. “Good girl,” he told her, stroking her clit as she came back down from her high. Natasha flipped him over then, sliding down his body, knowing he needed release as much as she had. She sucked his member into her mouth, tonguing at his slit.

Bucky blew then as she blowed him, shooting his cum down her throat with a low groan of bliss. Natasha swallowed all of it willingly, slurping and swishing her tongue back and forth against his slit. When she had finished, he pulled her back up to his side and kissed her.

“Sweet dreams,” he told her with a grin.

Natasha kisses his cheek, “Good night, lover boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry if it seemed rushed but I hope you liked it! And any feedback is welcomed!


End file.
